


The Muggle Club

by Comically_mischievous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comically_mischievous/pseuds/Comically_mischievous
Summary: Harry takes Draco to a Muggle club. Draco is not pleased. After a few drinks, he doesn't really mind anymore. Written for Slytherprompt at Hogwarts is Home. Prompts: music, dancing, singing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“What do you mean this is a _Muggle_ club?!” Draco roared. 

“We didn’t want to tell you because we knew you’d never go for it, but look at how much fun this place is!” 

“…Fine,” he pouted. “But I’m still mad at you.” 

Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips in gratitude, giving the thumbs-up to Ron, Hermione and Luna over his shoulder. 

The music blasted through the speakers in much the same way Harry and Draco were getting blasted at the bar, downing shot after shot. Eventually, Draco found he didn’t much care that it was a Muggle club and oh, was that a blinking light? It was! Or was it winking? Was the light _hitting_ on him? He glared at it. 

“I’m jusht wiff Harry, yew schtupid… schtupid… thhhing!” he slurred, leaning heavily on his beloved. Harry licked the other’s cheek. 

“Yew taschte like teqweela.” He giggled insanely. 

“Thatsche juscht cause yew drinkin’ it, Harreeeeey.” Draco started giggling, too. 

Hermione watched soberly as the two unlikely lovers hung on each other, snickering at something. With a sigh she was ready to go back to her boyfriend until she saw the two stand. Her head snapped back, mouth open as they made their way to—

“Oh, no.”

“Hey, isn’t that Harry and Draco up there on stage?” Luna asked, pointing to the raised stage in a corner of the club. 

Ron groaned and buried his head in his arms. “Yeah,” he said miserably. “That’s my best friend, all right.” 

“I didn’t know Draco knew who the Spice Girls were!” Luna enthused. 

However, the rest of the club was entranced as the two danced drunkenly on stage, belting out the lyrics to ‘Tell You What I Want,’ the happiest fools in the establishment. 

‘Oh well,’ Hermione thought, extracting her camera from her purse. ‘Muggle Youtube will enjoy this, though.’


End file.
